Magic
Magic Magic is the expression of Mana, be it external or internal, and through the use of spells or otherwise. In the Nine Planes, Mana is the latent magical energy that was born from the Seed when the universe was created. The different Deities that the Seed created at the beginning were able to shape these energies, and used them to shape their realms and Materus. Mana can express itself in different forms, and resides in everything that exists. There are many different ways to access them, and those who are gifted can use it to become exceptionally strong. Types Mana comes in different types. Depending on the type of Mana, it can have drastically different effects and theory. Arcane (Pure) Pure Mana is the unrefined energy of the Seed, untouched by Divinity or Fiendish essence. It is the most common of all types in Materus, and resides in everything from the rocks to the tree's, to even refined products like a broom or a cup. Pure Mana, while the easiest to access and the most common source, is also extremely volatile and unpredictable. Why theories and methods have been created to express the mana in a predetermined way (Spells), unexpressed Mana can have wild effects on people and places. Where Mana is concentrated, environments, animals and even people can become subject to serious warping. Arcane magic is the name of the expression of Pure Mana. When found in the wild, it is often volatile energy that has seeped into the landscape, or is somehow being generated. When used in Spellcasting, it is accessed by wizards, sorcerers, bards and druids, and some warlocks. These different classes all use equally different methods of access, however the theory of their casting remains the same; they project the untainted mana inside of them through a spell and an effect takes place. Divine Divine Mana is the result of Pure Mana being refined by a deity from the upper planes. When touched by one of those Deities, it reshapes into a more stable and controlled variant and becomes Divine. Because the Mana needs to be touched by Divinity it doesn't exist everywhere like Pure Mana, but rather appears in concentrated pockets where Divinity once interacted with unrefined Mana. Divine Mana never warps the things inside of it in ways by itself, but rather reacts to those that connect well to the Mana. Therefore, if the Deity that touched the Mana has no bad will, the Mana will only ever warp things in negative ways. Divine Magic is the expression of Divine Mana. When found in the wild, it is often a thick and warm energy that almost feels like a protective blanket, assuming it is placed in good will. When used in Spellcasting, it is accessed by Paladins, Clerics, and some warlocks and sorcerers. Paladins and Clerics have their souls touched by Divinity, leaving a tiny marble of Divine Mana inside. If the Paladin or Cleric resonates with the intention of the Mana, it is able to convert it's Pure Mana in to Divine Mana, and use that to project a spell. Beings that are Celestial generate Divine Mana by nature. Black Black Mana is the result of Pure Mana being refined by a deity from the lower planes. When touched by one of those Deities, it reshapes into an even more unstable and infectious variant and becomes Black. Like Divine Mana, it doesn't exist everywhere due to the need of being touched by a Fiend, but unlike Divine Mana, Black Mana spreads and infects like a disease. Black Mana is so unstable that it's warping and spreading effects are even stronger, and connects with anyone who has negative emotions. Black Magic is the expression of Black Mana. When found in the wild, it is often a cold, scratching energy that feels like hostility. When used in Spellcasting, it can be accessed by practically anyone who knows how to generate and manipulate the energy; often Wizards. It's ease of access is one of the reasons it's so tempting. Once Black Mana is used however, it starts eating at your soul, and will sometimes have side-effects both physically and mentally. Warlocks that serve Fiends also use Black Mana, but like Clerics and Paladins, they have their soul touched by a Fiend. However, instead of a tiny marble, the touch of a Fiend instantly converts the entire persons Mana in to Black Mana.